


crazy little tingling feeling (pain in your chest)

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Geordi Certified Gay Mess, Introspection, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, We Die Like Men, character driven, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: Data gets his emotion chip. Geordi didn't expect to be the one who has to do the emotional heavy lifting.Or: Geordi gets steamrolled by Data's horniness. Kinda.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 31
Kudos: 138





	crazy little tingling feeling (pain in your chest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsonDaForge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/gifts).



> This is DamsonDaForge's plot bunny. Thank you for being such an incredible writer and an inspiring person! 
> 
> I credit them, but of course, they are not responsible for any of this mess.
> 
> Title is stolen from Let It Burn by Jazmine Sullivan

>   
>  _"If you have one appetite, he thought,_  
>  _you have them all."_  
>  \-- A Myth of Devotion by Louise Glück

* * *

It started with little things. Like it always did. Little clues that something had changed. 

* * *

Geordi had been celibate for going on three years now. 

It hadn‘t been something he decided to do. It was simply a part of being with Data. And so it became his normal. Data was not a sexual person and after he had come to terms with that he had settled into the most loving, stable relationship of his adult life. 

When he needed it, Data held him. 

When he needed it, Data kissed him.

There were even instances when Data asked for one or the other of those two things. Geordi was always happy to oblige. 

But everything else, he did on his own. 

When he jacked himself off, thinking about Data, he did it in the most abstract of ways. And after a while, it was more routine maintenance than pleasure anyway. Just something that he did perfunctorily in the shower every other day.

Data had told him that they could be intimate, but Geordi just never... He never took him up on that offer. It didn‘t feel right. It felt like he would use Data. 

So they settled into their lives and it was beautiful.

* * *

When Data decided to get the emotion chip, they had talked about it thoroughly. Evening after evening Data had poured over all the things that could change, what it meant for them, what could happen, what could go wrong. 

He was anxious in his own way about this decision, because of what had happened the first time when he had the chip. 

Geordi had reassured him. 

He knew how much Data wanted this chip. How much he yearned to be more human. Sometimes he asked himself if maybe he thought that he had to try and give Geordi more. When he asked him, he declined. Data didn't have to be anything other than what he was. Geordi wasn't in a relationship with him to alter Data.

Of course, he changed. Geordi had changed as well. But it happened over time and it happened gradually and most importantly it happened together. 

So in a way it didn't matter what Data would decide, because Geordi would stand by him no matter what.

* * *

Even before their relationship, he hadn‘t had the most active sex life. 

But back then he had gone without sex and felt a lack in his life. He waited for women to come around, to find him. To like him. To release him from his waiting state. And when they came to him... Something had always felt wrong. 

And how was that possible? He was a _good_ guy! Didn‘t he deserve a happy relationship? He genuinely tried. But it always ended up in disaster. 

This was the problem, he realized after what had happened with Leah. No one had to like him because he was a good guy. It took him some time to get behind that. It wasn‘t enough to be good. It wasn‘t enough to sit around, moping, thinking he deserved better or more.

A relationship was _work_. 

But the thing was: The only person he tried with was Data. His best friend. 

So the question arose why Data was the only one he could connect with and maintain a connection. 

_Because it's easy_ , his mind supplied. Because it came naturally. Because they both wanted it. Because he felt safe. Because Data saw him as he was.

He liked to be around him. 

He wanted to be with him all the time. 

But still, from this realization to the hurried 'I think I am in love with you, Data' it still took him more than a year and much heartbreak.

* * *

There was a life before the emotion chip and after it. 

This was how he preferred to phrase it because he couldn‘t think about Data before and after the chip. That felt wrong. Because Data was still Data. 

Even though Geordi suspected that it must be overwhelming for him. Suddenly there was a whole new world. One that lay vast and unexplored in front of him. Where before there had been conversational input and mimic and gestic and logical interpretation, now there was a new distracting layer of feelings. 

Geordi was sure that it was a lot to process. He remembered the time he had gotten his Visor and spent hours looking, watching, seeing. And so it came as no surprise to Geordi when he sometimes had to remind Data to stop navel-gazing. 

Ultimately they needed to get used to it, that was all. 

Data tried to do everything as before. 

But how could he, really? 

* * *

It started with Data staring at him. 

When they were in their quarters and spend their evenings together he would catch him looking at him, as if he was seeing him for the first time. This wasn't exactly a thought that Geordi liked. He tended to make a miserable first impression. 

But still, it was okay. They were life partners. Of course, Data was allowed to look at him when he wanted to. 

Sometimes when they met on the bridge or in engineering, Data would stare at him so obviously fond, that Geordi had trouble concentrating. And he was sure that their colleagues had noticed, too. 

_"Did you see how he looked at him?"_

_"I really shouldn't be saying this but it is unbearable cute. It's like he can't comprehend how he has gotten so lucky."_

_"Do you think they... like... Do it?"_

_"He is just learning emotions! And sex is like... A really big thing? At least for us humans. Well, not all humans, because as you might know we have a spectrum of sexuality and... Anyway, if the looks he is throwing the Chief's way are anything to go by I would say every chance he can get."_

He was hidden under a console that he had tried to repair when the two crewmen had come in. And instead of saying something he had sat there and listened. 

And he was embarrassed, to say the least. His heart was racing and his blood pounding. 

_Sex._ In all of the newness of Data getting the chip, he had totally forgotten about sex. He let the tool sink down and stared at the wires hanging out of the console. 

We haven't even talked about it, thought Geordi. They had talked about everything when it came to Data's chip but not that. 

_That is... Yeah... That is something, alright._

He remembered the last time he had been on the bridge and Wesley had had to remember Data to set the course because he had been too preoccupied with looking at Geordi. 

He had finished briefing the Captain on an issue in engineering. And before leaving he had met Data's eyes and smiled at him. It had taken him a moment to break the spell, too.   
Because Data had looked at him so openly that for a moment there on the bridge he had forgotten where he was. 

_But that,_ Geordi thought, _isn't about Sex._ That was about affection and hopefully love. 

_Anyway_ , he thought and picked the tool back up. When the time was right, he would have a talk with Data about sex.

* * *

But he didn't. 

Maybe because ultimately it wasn't that important. 

Maybe because he had things to do. Maybe because his mind was _elsewhere_ , thinking about the new way his days tended to start now.

He was thinking about waking up and getting spooned by his android boyfriend way too often these days. 

There wasn‘t a need for an android to move while emulating sleep. Every night Data laid down next to Geordi, executed his dream program and after the pre-set time he rose and went about his day. Most mornings he wasn‘t even in bed when Geordi awoke. 

But now there was a chest pressing along his back, legs tangled with his legs and a long arm slung around him, resting near his belly.

It felt _amazing_. Hugging Data was always a treat to Geordi, but this? This was divine. And so Geordi went with it, basically. The first few times it was just a few minutes after waking up, cuddling and holding each other before they got out of bed. Then they would smile at each other and Geordi would feel giddy with love. Almost as if they had just gotten together. 

But of course, at the end of the week, when he was positively used to this new routine, it changed. 

As every other morning before, he woke up and found himself cradled against Data‘s chest. 

„Good morning, Geordi.“ Data said quietly against his neck. Geordi wasn‘t wearing his Visor yet and still felt a bit disoriented. But his body caught on pretty quickly. 

Something was different this time. Geordi couldn‘t quite name it yet though. Then he got it. Data was touching him. He was moving his hand over Geordi‘s arm and his side. He sighed and reveled in the touch. 

His poor heart raced, his insides fluttered, his temperature rose and his morning wood turned into a serious problem. 

„Good morning, Data.“ he mumbled, his voice throaty. „Are you... ok?“

„Yes.“ his voice was unusually soft. 

After a bit more time that was spent with Data touching his skin Geordi finally decided to breach the subject: „You are still in bed.“ 

„As are you.“

„Has this anything to do with your emotion chip? A few weeks ago you left the bed right after you woke up.“ 

„That is regretfully true.“ His hand halted. „I am rather sure that I missed a vital experience of our relationship by not staying in bed with you in the mornings.“

Geordi squeezed a breathy „Yeah?“ out of his throat. 

„It is rather sensuous. You are very pliable and warm. The way your body is pressed against mine is rewarding. It‘s been an hour since my program ended but I can‘t bring myself to rise.“ 

There was a kiss pressed to the nape of his neck. Geordi shuddered. 

„It is so comfortable to... Being able to hold you. There is so much more to a simple embrace now.“

Geordi gave an embarrassed laugh, unable to answer. 

„It is not only satisfying to hold you and know that your need is met, but also that I myself can enjoy the touch as well.“ 

Data‘s hand traced Geordi‘s arm. It almost tickled. For a while, he touched him. His arm, his shoulder, and finally his chest. Lazy spins and circles. Moving through that bit of coarse hair at the center of his chest. It could‘ve been all innocent if that hand didn‘t stray ever closer to the waistband of Geordi's pajama pants. 

„It never occurred to me that your morning erection could be anything but an involuntary reaction. Of course, I always cataloged your temperature, heartbeat, and muscle tension. But to be able to connect this to an emotion... to a need... is... is _very_...“ 

The hand crept lower. Geordi was holding his breath. His mind was blank. He felt like he would go up in flames if Data touched him. Geordi's world was filled with his thundering heartbeat and thrumming anticipation. He wanted Data to touch him. So much. He wanted his long fingers wrapped around his cock and stroking him until he came all over that white-golden hand. 

The hand reached further down, the intent clear when Commander Riker‘s voice came over the intercom and dosed them with the ice water of reality. 

„Commander Riker to Lt. Commander Data.“ The booming voice queried. „You are late for your shift. Is everything ok? Is your chip malfunctioning?“

Behind him, Data gave a deep exasperated groan which was surely heard over the com. He pulled his hand away. 

There was stunned silence on the other side of the com and somehow, even though nothing was said, Geordi could almost hear everyone on the bridge, standing there, wondering. 

„Lt. Data?“ Riker repeated. 

„Yes, sir.“ Data said in a tone that conveyed deep frustration. „My chip is functioning within normal parameters. I seem to have overslept. I am going to be there shortly.“ And before the Commander could reply, he ended this blatant lie with a terse: „Data out.“

For a moment they lay still. Data staring at nothing and Geordi confused over what had just happened. Abruptly Data sat up. Geordi felt all the air rush out through his nose in an involuntary sigh. He turned to the nightstand and found his waiting Visor. 

When he clicked it in place the world came into being with the usual dull throbbing that would eventually become pain. 

Finally, Data settled on: „It seems I miscalculated my time management. How unfortunate.“   
  
„Did you just... lie?“ Geordi mumbled, almost hoping Data didn‘t hear him. 

The android looked over at him. 

„It seemed a better option to say I overslept than to explain to the Commander that I was about to engage in sexual acts with my partner, which he interfered.“

 _Ok._ So that really had happened. And Data was, for a lack of a better word, stingy about it. 

„Yeah...“ Geordi cleared his throat. 

Data looked away, his mouth set into a thin line. 

„I do not like this feeling I am experiencing right now. It is most confusing. I would very much prefer to stay here with you and continue exploring this new side of my sexual programming. And even now I seem to be unable in stopping the program. I have never felt this way.“ 

His own confusion melted away at those words and he scooted closer. His own erection had subsided after hearing Riker‘s voice, but he wasn‘t over the yearning feeling that had come hand in hand with it. 

He put his arm around Data. 

„That‘s ok, D. In fact, it‘s pretty human.“ 

„Is it?“ Data looked over at him and Geordi gave a nod. 

„Maybe you wanna try a cold shower?“ 

The shortly following yelp from the bathroom made Geordi laugh to himself. 

* * *

So, this had been the first incident. 

Then there was a mission during which they spent almost a whole week apart. Data, as part of the Away Mission Team, was staying planet wise during diplomatic negotiations. 

And of course, Geordi had his own work. 

After every shift he came home to their quarters, empty except for Spot, the hellcat, who missed Data almost as much as Geordi. 

Geordi was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed when Data finally came home.   
The android leaned on the doorframe, watching Geordi‘s nighttime routine. 

„How was the mission?“ Geordi asked, bending over the sink and washing the foam cleanser away that he had used. 

Data didn‘t answer. 

Geordi grabbed his towel and dabbed his face dry. 

„Hmm, you are not very talkative tonight.“ Geordi mumbled, put the towel back in place, and pumped a bit of moisturizer in his hand. 

„I am glad to be back.“ 

Geordi stopped the motion of distributing the cream on his face. 

„Yeah?“ 

Geordi grabbed his Visor and brought it to his face. Finally being able to see Data was good. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the faint glow of his aura. 

Geordi looked up and caught Data‘s reflection in the mirror. His head was angled down and tilted to the side, as in contemplation. Data‘s head shot up to meet Geordi's gaze. 

_Did he just--_ Had he just looked at Geordi‘s ass?

He straightened and turned to the android. 

„Are you ok?“ 

„Of course, Geordi.“

„Uh-huh.“ 

„I noticed how much I like this shade of blue on you. Especially how the material seems to--“

„Hug my ass?“ he sassed. Geordi turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. 

Data blinked, his eyes traveled over the expense of his naked chest. It was such a human thing to do that it surprised Geordi. So much that he could feel the blood rush to his face. Was he blushing? 

Data made that little humming sound of his that could mean almost anything. He tilted his head and looked him in the eyes.

„I would not have used those exact words, but there is something rather appealing about your form dressed in that color in combination with this particular material. It is most pleasing to the eye.“ 

Data made a few steps forward. If he wanted to he could touch him now.

When Data spoke, his voice dropped down a register. Geordi wanted to squirm. Did it suddenly get warmer in here? 

„I wonder if you picked this garment out knowing that I would enjoy seeing you in it?“ 

What does one say to something like this? 

It wasn‘t as if Data had never complimented him, but not quite in such a way. Not with a look like _this_ on his face. It almost appeared to Geordi as if Data was flirting with him. 

Good gracious, his mind drew a blank. 

He opened and closed his mouth.

The moment dragged on and Geordi had nothing to say back. 

Data frowned.   
  
„You seem uncomfortable." He paused. "Geordi?“

„Yes... No... Just surprised that‘s all. I think that was the first time you flirted with me." He gave a weak chuckle. Why did his voice sound so breathy? "I... guess... I need to get used to that.“ 

His boyfriend's frown deepened. 

„You sound almost disappointed.“ 

„No, no... I am not. Not disappointed. Just...“

Data made a step back. 

„I am sorry, Data. Our relationship is... E-evolving. Like you are evolving. And I need to get used to that. Like you need to get used to your new emotions. But we can do that, right? _Together_?“ 

He took his hand. 

_Fuck_ , he was awkward. 

But Data nodded and took his hand. For a while they stood there, both of them looking at their joined hands. Data was the first to look up. There was something soft about his face. 

Finally, he pulled Geordi to him. 

„I would very much like to kiss you now.“ He said it as if it was a secret and Geordi thought that maybe it was. Their secret. 

A lot of people tended to talk about Data. His emotions. How he expressed them now that he had them. Geordi didn‘t even want to know what HQ thought about Data‘s new ability. He could easily envision a team of scientists holed up in a lab cataloging Data‘s emotions. 

But this was _theirs_. It wasn‘t meant to be shared. 

So Geordi simply nodded. 

And Data kissed him. 

* * *

Between them, touching had always been something that Geordi initiated. He was a tactile person. Always had been. Maybe it had something to do with living the first five years of his life blind. 

He liked to feel things. To experience them. 

He liked the feel of Data's shoulder under his hand, when he gripped him there, his fingers digging into the uniform that felt so much like his own. 

He liked the feel of Data's hair when it wasn't gelled back and it stood up messy and felt way softer than one would guess. 

He liked to touch Data's hand, to hold his hand in his own. Feel their palms sliding against the other like pages in a book. 

Yes, sensations could be incredible. 

So in a way, he knew how Data felt right now. 

So why was he surprised about that little noise that Data made? It almost sounded like a whine. A needy sound that spoke of Data missing him. 

It wasn't their first kiss. Not even close to it, but every kiss since the activation of the emotion chip felt different. It felt as if all sensations grew on each other, added upon the last one until it became too much, too big... Too soon. 

And if it felt different to him, too.

There was something very human about Data learning his way around his mouth. How he slid his lips in a slow manner across Geordi's opening lips. How his tongue sneaked inside his mouth to meet its counterpart intimately, hesitant. 

And then there were Data's _hands_.

Cradling Geordi's face, as if he was afraid he would turn away and leave Data hanging. As if he could. 

And as one hand stayed where it was as if to keep Geordi in place, the other slowly moved down. Over the sensitive skin of the side of his throat, feeling the contour of his collarbone, ghosting over the outline of his hardening nipple. The touch made him gasp and Data seemed eager to open his mouth to drink it from his lips. He made an answering noise, questioning, and hopeful. 

He flicked his nipple again and Geordi pressed nearer. He flicked it again which made Geordi break the kiss and moan. 

Data kissed Geordi's throat instead and murmured:   
"I never knew how sensitive you are. I am glad I am able to appreciate that now."

Geordi hummed, lost in the touch. And then there was this thought that maybe, maybe he should be the one touching. Maybe he should give Data something. Because he was learning sensation and not Geordi. 

Data deserved... Data deserved it _all_. 

And Geordi decided that he needed sensual input. 

_Some sensual input, heh._

His hands came alive and snaked up Data's torso. And it was amazing how fast the tables turned. Maybe Geordi was sensitive, but for Data this was the first time experiencing touch connected with emotions.

He looked lost in sensation. Lost in the feelings Geordi evoked in him. His face the picture of pure bliss. 

With sure hands, Geordi maneuvered Data towards the bed and started to undress him. Data blinked at him owlishly as if registering just now that Geordi was helping him with his uniform. Looking down and blinking, following Geordi's hands. 

Geordi didn't hide the smug grin. 

"Geordi--?"

"Shh." he said and kissed him chastely "Let me take care of you." 

And this was the first time that Geordi felt sure. That he felt no awkwardness over his shifting relationship and those feelings that were so new and raw. He had helped Data with figuring out so much, had helped him multiple times with the most mundane tasks that this felt almost... like a comfortable glove that fit him perfectly. One that was indeed made for him. 

The more skin he laid free, the surer he got until he was down to Data's underwear. This was when he hesitated. The outline of Data's half-hard cock was clearly visible through the material and suddenly that old feeling was back that he was out of his depth here. 

Data noticed, of course.   
  
"I would prefer to leave those on for the moment." 

Geordi felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Did he leave them on for his or Data's benefit? It was unclear and Geordi was too much of a coward to ask. 

_It doesn't matter,_ he told himself. He had a goal. 

He brought his hands up to Data's chest and pushed him towards the bed. The android walked backward until he bumped into the edge of the mattress. 

Right now Data's glow was a wonderful, soft white that had a multicolored hue depending on how he moved. Geordi saw the dark lines of his eyes, the silhouette of his strong nose, and the prominent jawline that gave him a sense of Data's face. 

Facial expressions were hard to read for him, but it had always been easier with Data. 

"Lay down." 

He did. And Geordi followed him, crawled next to his body, got comfortable, and then started touching Data. Sure, long strokes to get Data used to it, to warm him. He let his hands slide and slip and follow invisible lines over Data's body. He got to know him by touch. 

Their bedroom was filled with Data's gasps, the small noises he was making, his accelerated breathing.

He didn't know where his boldness was coming from but soon his hands were teasing and fondling and no longer only running lines through the heady glow of Data's skin. 

The knowledge where the positronic nerves were running along made it so much easier to reduce Data to a whimpering mess.   
  
By then, his cock was hard. His program obviously fully running. There was a faraway memory of Data telling him that he had tried a few times to arouse himself with pornography, but it melted away into the background. Data's body was restless and caught between the mattress and Geordi's ministrations. He could easily break out, but he gave himself over to Geordi. Trusting and open. That was a gift in itself. 

"Geordi..." he started to speak but didn't continue when Geordi's fingertips grazed the skin above the waistband of his underwear. 

Data's hips bucked, actually bucked up and Geordi had to take a deep, even breath to clear his head from the fog of arousal. 

It made Geordi breathless to know that he had reduced Data to this. 

"Please Geordi, please... _Please_." 

"Tell me how it feels." His voice was husky.

"So many sensations. I did not know... I did not realize..."

"What didn't you realize?" Geordi made himself comfortable next to Data and leaned onto his elbow to keep looking at him, his other hand still at work. His fingers were drawing intricate patterns on his skin. 

"How good touch could feel. I was never before this much aware of my body. You seem to have activated every last positronic nerve. And as soon as you are no longer touching a certain spot, I want you to go back but by then you are already touching another area and-- Your hands are so very _clever_." 

Geordi was smiling while stroking Data's chest with a feather-like touch. 

"Do you think you could come?" 

Data didn't reply for a moment. Then he said: 

"Yes, I could achieve orgasm." 

It sounded very sure. Some awareness tickled Geordi's mind. 

"How can you be so sure?" 

There was a brightening of Data's glow in his facial area. And if he didn't know better he would say it looked like a blush. 

"I masturbated." 

Geordi's breath caught. His hand stilled in the middle of Data's chest. He could feel Data's pump working faster than usual. 

"When?" 

"During the Away Mission." Data admitted. Stopped. Waited. Then continued, realizing he had more to say: "It seems like I have gotten accustomed to the stimuli of holding you close to me in the mornings. Even though you were not present I still responded in the same way. I missed you, Geordi." 

Geordi tried to take a deep breath but failed. His chest felt constricted. Tight and uncomfortable. 

"The third night, after we talked I found myself in the predicament of not being able to stop imagining having intercourse with you."

Data had missed him. Data had missed him and lain in bed, thinking about him. Hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Had imagined having sex with him. 

Geordi's hand slid from Data's chest. Momentarily unable to let go of the image of Data having dirty thoughts about him. 

"And... You touched yourself?" He couldn't say why he was whispering, but he was. 

"Yes." Data's voice was subdued. 

The answer took Geordi a moment to process. 

"Can you show me?" 

Data's mouth was moving as if he was trying to say something before he stopped and closed his mouth. He looked at Geordi intently. 

What did he see? 

Did he like what he saw? 

Data slid his briefs down his narrow hips and freed his erection. It was the first time he saw him completely naked and now he was most definitely blushing. Maybe Geordi was biased but he was gorgeous, just like everything else of Data: white-gold, long and thin.

And he looked hard and ready. 

"Show me," he whispered. Eager to see. So _fucking_ eager. 

There was a slight hesitation before Data wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked. Long, even strokes with a slight twist at the head. Of course, he would do it this way to ensure he wouldn't come too soon, plus the most sensuous stimuli to put himself on edge and stay there for as long as possible. 

Even Geordi, with his limited sight regarding mimic could see that Data was looking at him. That he used him to get off. His eyes never left him. Burned him with their intensity. Geordi's whole body was on fire. He was sweating, his hands slippery where they had fallen on the mattress next to Data's body. His heart pounding loud and insistent, while his cock was harder than it had ever been. 

It was mesmerizing to watch Data. He was so meticulous. His strokes so precise, so even, that only the hitch in his breathing gave him away. 

Geordi wanted to lean forward and push that hand away. To engulf that cock with his mouth and make him come. Geordi suddenly had the epiphany that he could. That he would shatter, grab the back of his neck, and force him down to take as much as he could. He would be choking on it, while Data would come and flood his mouth with artificial seminal fluid.

"Geordi..." he said mid-stroke. "Am I doing it... _right_?" 

It took Geordi a moment to answer, his mouth was too dry. He licked his lips. 

"You are doing wonderful." The words came out way breathier than he intended. And they had the effect on Data that he moaned and pressed his head back. His hand stopped at the base of his cock, to stave off orgasm. 

"I need... Need to know..." 

"What do you need to know?" Geordi came forward then, curious and so turned on. 

"I know multiple masturbatory techniques," he said very fast. "I downloaded a variety of human and alien textbooks on the matter of self-pleasure, but I do not think... I know... It is not enough. It is not enough to think about you. How is it possible for my body to climax and yet to...to not find... relief?"

Geordi laughed. 

"You are getting to be too human, Data. You know what you are experiencing?" 

The android shook his head desperately. 

Geordi grinned and answered: "Longing." 

And before Data could answer, he pushed his hand away and made Data come with three well-timed strokes and a tug at his balls.   
  
His cry was loud, the epitome of control lost. And Geordi found he reveled in it. Maybe a bit too much. He touched Data until he told him it was too much but still held him even then because he couldn't let go. 

Data had his eyes closed for a full minute, before he opened them, pinned Geordi with his gaze, and said:

"I want to try those techniques on you, Geordi." 

He did. 

After half an hour of lingam massage ("The goal is not to achieve orgasm but rather help you find and own your sexuality and sensuality.") he was a whining mess and writhing under Data's touch. 

When he came it felt like it shook his whole body and wasn't solely focused on his penis.   
He lay limp and unmoving in bed, his abdomen still covered with his release, while Data rubbed his thighs. 

* * *

Geordi was way over his head. 

After that night of Data coming back from the mission, things seemed to stay at a perpetual simmer. There were casual touches from Data, prolonged eye contact, and moments of stolen kisses, that got out of hand way too easy. 

Groping in a Jeffries tube, a possessive kiss after a near-death experience in front of a befuddled and red-faced O'Brien, and of course that moment in a crowded Ten Forward that Geordi realized that Data was too distracted by his mouth to try out new food. 

For each new nuance Data learned about emotions, he craved to learn as much about their new intimate relationship. 

And Geordi guessed that this was normal. Geordi had had 37 years to come to terms with his sexuality, to learn his likes and dislikes, to get desensitized about his clothes rubbing the wrong way on his cock, and keeping his mind focused on work instead of how Data would caress a console. 

And Data was curious. Always had been curious and it was laughable to think that this wouldn't translate into wanting to learn everything about this newfound box of shiny toys. 

But still-- Geordi was confused. And excited. And afraid. And in love. So, so in love. 

* * *

Geordi woke up confused. 

There was a hand on his chest, fingernails scratching lightly over his chest. His cock was straining against the waistband of his sleeping pants. Some pre-cum had gathered at the tip and dripped onto the bed. The arousal, paired with his sleep-heavy body felt like he had drunk too much Synthol. 

Maybe he was still dreaming?

No. Definitely not a dream. There was the weight of Data at his back, like in the mornings, but it felt heavier, more demanding. There were soft sighs coming from him, while he was grinding against him in lazy circles. Over and over, his hips ground forward against the swell of Geordi‘s ass.

Geordi wanted to turn around and kiss Data, but at the same time, he found he couldn‘t. It was as if he was under a spell. 

It was unbearable erotic. 

It actually didn‘t do that much for him. There was no direct contact. And yet-- That little motion of Data grinding against him made him breathless with want.

It was intimate. They were just a couple that had woken up in the middle of the night and found the other ready and needy. It felt as if they had done this a thousand times already, even though they hadn't.

Geordi had forgotten how heady sex could be. How maddening and out of control one could feel. 

There were only the walls of the dark quarter, sheltering them from everything. Sheltering them from the demands of their life. From space and stars and planets waiting to be explored. Those walls kept the outside away, kept them safe. Giving them room to breathe and love and feel.

Geordi gave a lewd moan and the grinding came to a sudden stop. 

„I... Geordi...?“ came Data‘s confused voice from behind him. There was alarm in that voice. Something was wrong. 

Geordi grabbed his Visor and pushed it on his face as he turned around. Data‘s usual neatly coiffed hair was tousled and made him look even more human and confused as he already was. 

His glowing was dimming gradually, which Geordi guessed was because of whatever Data felt. He touched the android's face. Finally, he looked at him. 

„Geordi, I molested you.“ Data‘s eyes widened. „I apologize. I do not know how this could happen-“ 

"Don't worry. You were sleep-humping me.“

Mortified android silence. 

„I was having a dream of sexual nature.“ 

„Your first sex dream?!“ Geordi couldn‘t help but grin. If he would be more awake and less horny, the engineer in him would note what a wonder this android was. But that had to wait until tomorrow. The reality was that Data was still on the verge of panic. And his own cock was still uncomfortable hard.

„Shh, shhh, it‘s okay. You didn‘t molest me. Yeah, I woke up from it but I thought you were awake and even encouraged you. I am still hard, just thinking about it.“

Data‘s eyes shifted down, looked, and licked his lips in a slow motion. 

Geordi bit a groan back. 

_He looks at my boner as if he wants to eat it up. What is happening here?_

„Are you ok?“ 

Data nodded. 

„No molesting. I was awake, I didn‘t stop you. You know, since you were the one asleep it is technically me who molested you.“

„Geordi, that is--“

"Just proofing a point here." Data seemed to come through. His glow was getting back to normal. Geordi caressed his face. 

„How about you tell me about that dream?“ 

For a moment Geordi thought Data wouldn‘t reply. It was hard to read his facial expression. 

„We were having intercourse.“ 

„Penetrative sex?“ 

„Yes.“ 

„Did you fuck me?“ 

The slightest moment of hesitation. „Yes, I did.“

„That something you want?“ 

„I want a lot of things in regards to you.“ 

„Is this on the list?“ And yeah, he was sure Data had a list. 

„Yes.“ 

Geordi nodded. 

Making up his mind he pushed his pants down. 

„It‘s too late to do that now.“ he said, as he noticed Data‘s look. „Lose those pants, come nearer, and then push your cock between my thighs.“ 

„Geordi--“

„D, we are going to talk about everything tomorrow, but right now I have the worst case of blue balls and can‘t think, ok?"

Data was looking at him. The moment dragged on and Geordi felt dread come up like bile. 

"That's what you want, right? I haven't read too much into things?" 

"My wish to start introducing a wide variety of sexual practices into our relationship remains untouched. I was thinking about if this is something that you want?"

"I-- You-- A wide variety?" 

"Is that amenable to you?" 

Instead of answering, he gave Data a nose-bumping kiss and then told him to get it on. 

It wasn‘t like before. It was more frantic and real. There was no dreamlike quality to what they were doing now. With every thrust, Data brushed against his perineum and his balls and it felt like the most exquisite kind of torture.

He needed more. More friction, more touch, more of Data. He scrambled and pushed against the android, pulling him with him, so that Geordi lay on his stomach now. He grabbed one of their pillows and forced it roughly under his hips, grazing his cock with it while doing so. 

Data was back sliding between his thighs and this time, Geordi could push back. He had leverage. It felt amazing. 

There were tinny moans coming from Data. 

„Geordi.“ Data panted against his shoulder. „Geordi. You feel so good. So amazing. There are no words for this.“ 

And then there was this moment when Data held him in place, his hands big and pale on Geordi‘s hips while driving himself roughly between his thighs. The pure neediness had him panting into the pillow. At the last minute, Data pulled himself out from his thighs and rutted against Geordi‘s asscheeks.

He felt warm shots of Data's synthetic ejaculation on his back and ass. 

Data had used him to get off. 

Geordi groaned. His cock throbbed hard against the mattress in sympathy. His hand snaked between his legs, but before he could work himself frantically towards his own release Data had grabbed him, lifted him unto his lap, and started jerking him off with sure strokes. It wasn‘t what he needed, not in the least and he tried to put his hand back, which Data swatted away. 

„Fuck, Data. I need to come.“

„And you will.“ Data ground out. 

He did, but not after getting teased a few minutes longer. When he came he shouted his lover's name, painting the bedsheets with his release. 

Without loosening his grip, Data ripped the soiled blanket away, throwing it somewhere to the right, and positioned Geordi on the mattress. He slid next to him, this time chest to chest, pulling him close. 

After a while of dozing Geordi finally opened his eyes and looked at a still awake Data, who was watching him intently. 

They lay there, tangled in each other. Their naked skin touching, both of them still craving the contact. 

_What even is this night?_ Geordi thought dazed. He already dreaded tomorrow and the conversation they were going to have. 

* * *

He didn't mind the staring after all. 

He almost came to expect it that Data's eyes would follow him around whenever they were in the same room. It was exciting, to be at the other end of this kind of focus. 

As was Geordi's nature, he could still be depressingly awkward. Sometimes it hit him hard when Data looked at him like that in the middle of the day. Then his heart would gallop and his hands would get sweaty and he couldn't for the life of his concentrate on the most simple thing. 

"Geordi." Data said, coming nearer while still burning him with his gaze.

Geordi looked up shortly, before returning to his console. Trying to act suave. 

_Why? This is your boyfriend. He knows you at your most awkward..._

"I seem to have miscalculated something."

Data came nearer. He came so near that he stood slightly behind him, his chest brushing his shoulder. 

"You are agitated." Data murmured. 

"No shit." he breathed and rubbed at his neck. In the same hushed tone, he said: "You have to stop doing that." 

"I have to stop doing what?" 

"Looking at me like that." 

"Like what?" 

Geordi looked up. 

"Like... Like... Like you plan on ravishing me on that console." 

"I had no idea my intent was so clear." 

Geordi's mouth dropped open. 

Data's smiled at him. 

"I've found the thought rather arousing thinking about that particular scenario." 

"You fantasize about--" Geordi made a choking sound and then lowered his voice. "This isn't the right time for that."

"I am aware of that, Geordi. Like I said I did not know that I was so blatant."

"I can't believe--!" he huffed and said before he could think about it: "There are also like almost twenty people down here. I didn't know you got off on being watched." 

"17 people and no I do not _'get off on that'_. At least I do not think I do? I am currently assessing what I like and what I do not like. Whenever I imagine this, all the engineering crew is conveniently gone." 

He wanted to laugh and cry. He wanted to get Data somewhere and kiss him senseless. He wanted to ask him what he had figured out what he thought he liked. If he could show him. If he wanted to try anything. If he could touch him, please. 

Gods, he really wanted to touch Data. 

"Chief?" 

One of the Ensigns he had overheard talking the other day looked at them, a PADD outstretched in front of her, waiting for him to take it. She looked as if she knew exactly what had him so rattled. 

He took the PADD and dismissed her, but made sure to speak loud enough for her to hear when he said to Data:

"Thank you for dropping by, Data. I have to get back to my console."

Data knew that he was being dismissed, too. 

There was nothing of that smile left that had graced his face a few seconds ago. He nodded.

"Are we still meeting for lunch?" 

"Yes," Geordi said. Data turned around and walked to the door. At the last minute, Geordi called out his name. 

Data turned around and ticked his head. 

"Meet me in our quarters at 1300 hours." 

There was an imperceptible nod. 

* * *

They didn't meet in their quarters. 

At around 1130 hours he got a call from Sickbay. 

"I need you here, Geordi," Beverly said on the other side of the Com. "It's Data. There was a minor hassle on the planet, he is okay but... You should come here." 

She sounded exasperated and tired, even over the intercom. 

Geordi hurried to Sickbay and when the doors opened he heard Data's voice. Far louder than he usually spoke. 

"No, doctor. I am certainly not staying here. As I assured you before I am perfectly fine." 

"What is going on here?" he asked and took in the scene of Dr. Crusher standing too close to Data and preventing him from leaving Sickbay. 

She looked over to him, relieved to see him. Data instead had a slightly pinched look on his face. Almost... contrite? 

"Geordi, I am so glad to see you. Maybe you can get through that thick skull of his." 

"Doctor," Data said, standing a bit straighter. ", my skull is in fact not that much thicker than a human's. It is merely--"

"What happened?" Geordi asked as he noticed how dirty and rumpled Data's uniform was.

"Data fell." 

"Only a minor stumble."

"Four and a half meters. That is not minor." 

"For a human, yes. For me, it is only an inconvenience."

"How did you--?" Geordi started, but Data brushed it away.

"That does not matter. I fell. I ran a diagnostic afterward. I am in fact functioning within my normal parameters. And now I would prefer to leave Sickbay." 

"Still, I would prefer if you let someone take a look at you. Maybe Geordi could do that? For his sake? As your partner and your engineer I can imagine him being worried about you, Data."

Dr. Crusher wasn't above some guilt-tripping. And Data, as expected, gave in. 

She threw Geordi a look and left them alone. When she was out of earshot he asked softly:   
"What happened?"

At first, he didn't look at him. He just stood there. Geordi didn't press. He simply took the scanner and started checking on Data. 

After a moment he said: "Like I already stated, I fell." 

The readings seemed to be okay. Data was right, he was in perfect health. 

"How did that happen?" 

Data didn't look happy. He looked frustrated, his eyebrows pinched and his mouth drawn together. 

"I was lost in thoughts." 

Geordi blinked. 

"You were lost in thoughts?" 

And then, Data deflated. He sat down, let his head hang. He looked away, unable to meet Geordi's Visor shielded gaze. 

"I still do not know how this could happen to me." He shook his head. "The emotion chip is a bigger obstacle than predicted. I am overwhelmed with emotions of varying intensity all throughout the day. And then there is you, a constant distraction in my mind." 

"Are you saying--" Geordi broke the sentence off, let it hang in the air. 

"I am saying that 7% of my processing power is engaged in subroutines regarding you, where you are, what you are doing, what you look like when I will see you again, what I will say to you and what I want to do to you." 

Geordi melted at those words. 

He sat down next to Data and took his hand. 

"That is very human, you know?" 

"I do know." Data said steadily. "But I feel guilty about it. I am an android. Before the emotion chip, I was most reliable and always prioritized according to my orders or my logical thinking. Now I seem to get lost in the saved file of you looking at me during our conversation this morning in engineering." 

Geordi's mouth was dry. His insides were warm and fuzzy. He squeezed Data's hand. 

"You do love me." Even to Geordi himself, it sounded surprised.

"Of course, Geordi." 

"That came without hesitation." 

"Why would there be hesitation? I came to determine that I love you three years ago. But now there are some new layers to our relationship that I have not yet become accustomed to."

"You mean like..." Geordi licked his lips. "Lust?" 

Data's glow became a bit brighter. 

"Yes, the added libido to my sexual programming factors heavily into it. The sensational side to every stimulus that I experience is another. But it is not only lust, Geordi. I have also made out desire, yearning, and frustration in regards to you."

"Frustration?" 

"I did notice how hesitant you are with the physical aspect of our relationship. Last night you did not give me a clear answer when I asked you if it was amenable for you to engage in sexual acts. In fact, I have wanted to ask you for quite some time if there might be a possibility that you are asexual or... Not sexually attracted to me. To be completely honest I felt... afraid asking you this, fearing the answer might be the latter." 

Geordi was stunned. 

"It's not that." Geordi turned fully to Data, cradling his hand in both of his. "I do feel attracted to you. I just..." Geordi sighed and tried to pack his feelings into words. "I am afraid, Data. Since adding the romantic and sexual aspects, it feels like I lost my footing. As if... As if I am back being the awkward Geordi LaForge I was before we dated. I... I was never good at flirting or any other relationship. No one really got me. 

"And sometimes... It's overwhelming. When we look at each other and this thing between us is flaring up. This spark... It frightens me. What we had was safe and made me feel good about myself. I knew you would be there for me and I would be there for you. We would protect each other. And now--"   
  
"What now, Geordi?" 

Geordi lowered his voice. 

"Now it feels like this thing could hurt me if I am not careful." 

* * *

They returned to their quarters after that, both of them silent during the turbolift ride and walk over to their home. Spot waited by the door, greeting them with some loud complaining. 

Data picked her up and stroked her head. 

He talked to her in a hushed whisper and the cat started purring loudly.

Geordi had wandered into the living space and let himself fall onto the couch. For some time, they sat together in silence. 

"Maybe..." Geordi whispered after some thinking. "Maybe we could just... go slow? Like... We could start with the basics instead of jumping straight to the main act. We could... like... Date." 

"Date?" 

Geordi felt his face grow hot. 

"To be honest..." Geordi trailed off, somewhat lost. After a moment he soldiered on. "I don't think we ever did that." 

He looked away as if unsure if he should continue. 

"We talked about that we wanted to be in a relationship and then we decided that we would be in a relationship. We never... We never underwent that dating phase."

Data opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. 

Geordi continued talking. 

"We did what we always did. We spent our free time together on the holodeck or on shore leave, exploring together. Nothing changed." 

"Nothing changed?" Data's voice sounded off when he repeated it. 

"Well of course. Our status changed. And that was ok. I was ok with that. With all of it. Our relationship is what I always wanted. And when we decided we would move into quarters together it made me realize what I had been missing." 

"Yes." Data said, calmly. "I asked you if you wanted to move into joined quarters. You refused at first." 

"I needed some time to think it through." Geordi could feel that he was becoming defensive. 

"You were rather reluctant."

"And you're persuasive." 

"I operated under the assumption that this was the natural progression of a healthy romantic monogamous relationship."

They stared at each other. The silence was deafening to Geordi. How had this happened? Why were they discussing how they had become a couple instead of what this was actually about?

"You are right, Data. I needed to think about what I expected of a relationship and what was realistic for our relationship." 

Data's hand stopped petting the cat. Spot bumped into his hand, rather forcefully. After a long while, his voice broke the silence.

"This sounds" There was a pinched look to Data's mouth. "As if your needs were not met during this time of our relationship, Geordi." 

"No, I didn't... Settle for anything. I just adjusted my mindset." 

"By denying yourself something?" 

"I came to terms with the fact that sex wouldn't be such a big thing in our relationship. But I never missed anything." 

"I never understood why you came to this conclusion, Geordi. I told you on multiple occasions that I was willing to engage in sexual acts with you." 

"But I didn't want to put that on you. It's not as if you had a libido back then." 

"But Geordi, you forget an important factor: I wanted to. Even then." 

"How could you, Data?" 

"I always had the compulsion to care for you. To accommodate you. To see your needs met, Geordi. I simply stopped asking, after you denied me." 

"Denied--" Geordi choked on the 'me' as if it had been lodged in his throat. 

"In the beginning, I debated with myself joining you in the shower, when you masturbated in the mornings." 

"You _knew_ that I--" Geordi stumbled over the words. 

"Of course I knew. My hearing is exceptional, as is my sense of smell. Lingering traces of semen--"

"Stop. Ok. Stop." 

Geordi pulled off his Visor, putting his hands in front of his face. Massaging his eye sockets with the heels of his hands. The pain relief was instant and gratifying.

It was good to not see Data. As if this way he could disconnect himself from his partner and the feelings that just wouldn't stop. 

"What would have been in it for you?"  
  
Geordi toyed with the Visor, keeping his hands busy. 

Data answered without hesitation. 

"Seeing you satisfied. Knowing I could bring you joy with my touch. Being a good partner. Maybe after some time even becoming accustomed to the input and experiencing the android equivalent of pleasure with you." 

Geordi looked up with unseeing eyes. He jammed his Visor in place and was shocked about the intensity of Data's pulsing glow. He felt as he had touched something that was too hot and recoiled from it.   
  
"It felt like using you." 

Data shook his head. His mouth was turned downwards, his brows were pinched together. 

"You devalue my android experience by making your feelings the norm. This makes me... sad. And I believe there is also anger I am experiencing, Geordi." 

Geordi looked away. 

Data was silent for a moment. Geordi only saw his profile, stark against the backdrop of the darkness of space. He looked lost. His glow was faint and grey. When had that happened? 

Then his gaze traveled to Geordi. Their eyes met. 

"This leads me to the conclusion that you never experienced a connection prior to the talk about our relationship. It implies that we changed the nomenclature of our relationship rather than the nature of it." 

Data stood up abruptly, Spot jumped up, startled. 

"Data, that is not--"

"But that was exactly what you implied." 

And there was a simmering heat under his controlled iciness that made Geordi think oh no oh no oh no in alarm. 

"I just said..." Geordi hurried, but Data was faster. 

"I know what you said. I have a perfect recollection. This is my advantage, Geordi." 

"But I meant--"

"Am I overwhelming you with my emotions?"

"It's not your emotions that are overwhelming me, Data." 

"Is it my emotionless state that you require to feel secure enough in yourself? Am I your" he ticked his head. "emotional security blanket?"

Geordi felt sucker-punched. His mind was still wailing a constant oh no, while his breath was coming in shorter succession making it unable to think and answer Data. The android stalked to the door. 

"Data, let me--" Geordi stumbled over his feet, trying to follow Data's long strides and failed. "Let me explain. You misunderstand. I- I-"

Data halted and turned around, making Geordi almost walk into him. Data's grip on his shoulder was perfunctory, steadying him, but his touch felt detached. It had no emotion. It was just a hand to steady him. 

He let go.

"It should be I asking you, Geordi, if you are sure that you love me." 

The door closed with a soft _wush_ behind the android. 

Geordi stayed back, unable to process how this had gone so horribly, horribly wrong. 

* * *

"What have you done?" 

Guinan didn't even pretend not to know why he was here. 

Geordi groaned and then slouched in the seat at the bar.

"Where-- where is Data?"

Guinan gave him a look that felt as if her eyes bore into his very soul. And found him lacking. It was strange. Never before did he have the feeling that he had disappointed her. 

"He was here." 

"Was he... Was he very angry?"

Guinan's eyebrow lifted, her lips pursed. 

"He seemed sad."

Geordi made a pained noise. This answer made it even worse. 

"Guinan... I don't know how everything could go so wrong? We were talking and I was trying to tell him that I need everything to slow down and then we were fighting. Us! Data and I. Fighting. I--"

Guinan looked him over as if she was gazing through his words and noticing things behind them. He wondered what it was she could see. She picked up nuances and emotions like sparkling stones in a stream. It didn't matter if that stream was muddy or troubled or wild. She always found something.

"Hmm," she said and looked at him with calculating eyes. "You are being a bad friend." 

Geordi was not surprised over his lack of outrage, even though he had always prided himself on being a good friend. But there had been so many feelings already that he felt somewhat empty and bereft. As if there had been an off switch in him when he couldn't handle anymore. 

_Huh, is this how Data feels? Overwhelmed?_

"The thing with you two is that whenever something was wrong before you always had each other. But to who do you turn when you fight? Who do you ask what is wrong?"

 _Ah, of course._ Geordi thought. _Data went to see Deanna._

Before he could stand up and leave she said to him: "But you should give him some time." 

"But I need to--"

"No. Take some time. For yourself. And for Data. Think about what you want to say before you rush in and you can't really hear what is said because your ears are clogged by your feelings." 

There was a small smile. 

"Sit down," she ordered. "Drink this." 

She poured him a drink. 

She left him alone then. There was a lot to think about. 

It wasn't the sex that had him overwhelmed. Even if it was new, his body was totally on board with it. Just thinking about being intimate with Data made him squirm in his seat. No, that wasn't it. 

But it was something that came hand in hand with it. Or rather something that came hand in hand in a loving relationship that included sex. 

It was being wanted, being desired. Being seen, being judged and... Ultimately to be found wanting. 

Even now Geordi could feel the blood rushing to his face, his chest constricting and his hands getting sweaty. 

Just thinking about Data's honest face, his feelings clearly written all over his features, all of this devotion and longing centered on Geordi... Geordi, who _never_ \-- Geordi, who _didn't_ \--

It made him weak. It made him so unbearable weak and afraid. It felt like his knees would give in any moment now and his pounding heart would suddenly stop and it hurt in a way he had never experienced before. 

It felt as if... it felt...

_Face it. You are just not good enough._

_Fuck_ , Geordi swallowed a laugh and snorted, _Deep down I am still that insecure, blind, black kid, am I?_

He couldn't accept a good thing when it hit him in the face. It made him uncomfortable and frightened him. And Data was right at least with his accusation that his android self (which for Geordi never had been emotionless in the first place) was a security blanket as to safely deal with his own feelings in small doses. 

It had never been only about Data learning how to feel.

It had also been about Geordi learning how to feel, to accept, to adapt to Data's ever-growing emotions and of course also Data acting on those feelings. 

And wasn't that the kicker? 

Geordi downed the rest of the drink. 

When he looked up, Guinan was meeting his eyes and smiled. 

* * *

When Geordi let himself into their quarters he was surprised to find them empty except for Spot. 

It was so quiet. 

He wandered into the bedroom and looked around. The bed was made perfectly. Data took care of it every morning. At least there were some things that never changed. 

He sank down onto the mattress, not bothering to take off his uniform, not bothering to get under the duvet. 

Just curling up on himself, closing his eyes. 

At some point, Spot jumped up on the bed and lay down next to him. 

* * *

Geordi grumbled into his coffee. 

"Anything wrong, sir?" It was one of the ensigns that he had overheard. 

"No," he answered, but the young ensign hesitated at the door. As if unsure how to handle a commanding officer pretending to be fine. Finally coming to the conclusion that it was none of their business, they left. 

Geordi sighed. 

He glanced at the clock on his desk. He was counting hours to the end of his shift to finally talk to Data. 

* * *

He couldn't wait to the end of his shift.

"I want to talk to you." Geordi addressed Data's back. 

Data turned around slowly. 

Geordi held his breath. There it was again, this flame, this connection flaring up, igniting his insights. For a moment he felt hot, then cold. 

Data watched him, his eyes moving slightly but noticeable. 

"Are you ok, Geordi?" The question seemed rather perfunctory. 

"Yes... Yes, of course." 

"Your temperature spiked. Are you feverish?" Data cooked his head. 

Geordi gave a hollow laugh. 

"N-no. No fever. Can we--" he stopped and looked around. "Can we go to my office? Talk?" 

It took Data a moment to reply. Was he going to deny Geordi? He didn't know what to do if Data wouldn't want to speak to him. 

"Yes. We should talk." He turned and strode over to the office without looking if Geordi was behind him. 

Geordi halted, letting his eyes travel over Data's form. The strong back, the subtle curve of his butt, his thighs. Just a moment of appreciation, before he followed. 

When the door closed behind them he was at a loss for words. 

Finally, Data said: "You wanted to talk to me?" 

Geordi lifted his eyes up from the floor and shifted. 

"Yeah, I, ahh--" he scratched his neck. 

Why was this so hard? 

For a moment Geordi thought about to just... _kiss_ Data. Maybe, just maybe he could seduce him into not talking about it right now. It was a real option that he pondered for a good twenty seconds before he realized that even though he wanted to enjoy the pleasure of Data's body and the feelings they held for each other it wouldn't solve anything to not talk about what lay at the heart of the matter. 

"Listen, Data. I-- I am sorry for what I said. For what I implied."

He looked up to scan Data's face, to look for some reaction. But of course, he's still an android, even if one with an emotion chip. There wasn't a visible reaction, nor a tick or a tell. Not when he didn't want there to be one.

"And I am sorry. Even if you doubt it right now... Data, I love you." 

Without missing a beath Data replied: "I don't doubt that." 

And what did this mean? How could Data know? 

"But you said--"

"Since then I had some professional help with aknowledging my feelings... And yours as well."

Geordi nodded, but inside he was stll hung up on Data saying that he knew about his feelings. How could he have an inkling of what Geordi felt if he was feeling more like a hatchling than a human being? His feelings were naked and vulnerable and so new, so very new to this world. 

How could Data know when he himself had just learned about emotions not too long ago?

He remembered Commander Riker's comment about a blind man teaching an android how to paint. A memory so long past that it might be the experience of a different man.   
But it wasn't. 

_Is this any different?_ he asked himself. _I am still the blind man, he is still the android. Only the stakes have changed._

That past Geordi had seen Data. He had seen him and had wanted to be his friend. Maybe it had started with the curiosity of an engineer but did it truly matter?

Hadn't they always mirrored each other? They had called themselves the Perceivers, because of their similarities, despite their differences. 

Data's face was still and motionless before him. The whiteness of his skin, the golden hue emanating from him, somehow soothed and excited Geordi in equal measures.   
His nerves felt shot to hell, he could feel a slight tremble in his hands. 

"I do know that you experience some type of love for me. But I doubt that you feel attracted to me." 

At a loss of words, it took Geordi a moment to answer. 

"Of course I am attracted to you! We had sex! Why would I have sex with you if I wasn't attracted to you?" 

Data glowered at him. That was a first.

"As I tried to explain to you _before_ ," there was an obvious terse note to Data's voice ", there are multiple reasons to engage in sexual acts besides sexual or romantic feelings."

"Data, I think--"

But Data just cut in, ignoring Geordi.

"And in regards to last night... This was more about sexual release than actual want. You said something about the _'worst case of blue balls'_." 

Data made stilted air quotes. In any other situation, Geordi might have laughed.   
He cut in: "Okay, I think maybe I should have a say in this."

Data didn't respond. He just stood there, in the middle of the office, waiting. And Geordi remembered longingly that night where he had waken up and felt so safe, so protected in Data's arms. 

He wanted this feeling back. 

He wanted to lay in Data's arms again and feel all there was to feel. 

"It took me a year to realize that I was in love with you. It took all of my bravery to tell you what I felt for you. And even if you doubt it now, because of what I said... I do love you. I loved you all the time, Data."

With some relief, Geordi noted the softening of Data's glow. Less of an electric crackle to his sensors and more of a steady flame. 

"Before, we fit like two puzzle pieces. It was everything I wanted. You said you wanted to meet my needs, but Data, I also wanted to meet _yours_.

"Yes, I should've checked in with you on that. I assumed that I knew what you wanted. And decided to not bother you with my human needs. And my human body. And my basic biology. But Data... To be honest... Those needs weren't that important. You gave me everything."

"What about now, Geordi? If you tell me you want to continue our relationship the way it was before then I will..." He stopped for a second as if to think about it. "Then I will learn to adapt."

Geordi swallowed and tried to conceal how badly it hurt to say the following words:  
"I want to learn who you are with your emotions. Yes, it frightens me. No one... No one has ever wanted me this much. Me. Geordi."

"Geordi, I--"

"Let me talk. Please. I have to get this out, ok?" 

"Please, continue." 

He nodded. "I was always either too much or not enough. No one ever loved me the way you do, Data. Accepted me. Made me feel safe and grounded. And now desired, too. Do you know how frightening this can be?" 

Data opened his mouth to answer, but Geordi lifted his hand and said. "Theoretical question." 

Data nodded. 

Geordi continued: "Someone seeing everything of you and still deciding that _yes_ , I want that person. That is tough shit. That can _hurt_. I thought I managed to get over my self-esteem issues, but it seems like I just packed everything neatly bound into a corner and it took you and your love to unravel it all." 

Data slowly touched Geordi's cheek. That touch was everything Geordi wanted. It was grounding and tender. Data's thumb caressed his cheekbones right along the edge of his Visor. 

Geordi closed his eyes, sighing and leaning into that caress. 

"Yeah, I admit that a few weeks ago I would have preferred for the status quo to stay as it was. Everything was good. Why change it? Now everything is new and there are so many confusing feelings. I had emotions all my life but it feels like I am the one learning."

Data's hand slipped from Geordi's cheek, down his neck, and pulled him in, gently. 

Then there was a moment where they were near, near enough to kiss but they didn't. Geordi felt lost in Data's warmth, artificially created or otherwise. He stood there, connected by their hands and their feelings for each other. 

An observer might ask themself what Geordi could see because of his visor. You can maybe imagine it like this: Light and gold dipped in darkness. Features etched into the glow. A dear face, a face he adored to see and to touch. 

And behind the veil of the perceiving mind: _Love_.

It was Data who pulled him forward into his arms and held him. And Geordi couldn't withhold the sob that dislodged in his throat. 

"Data, I--"

"Shhh," the android hushed him. "just know that there is, in my opinion, no one as deserving of love as you are. And I am looking forward to the end of our shifts to begin to experience _everything_ with you."

Geordi looked up, smiling sheepishly. 

"Everything? Even nervous breakdowns and emotional constipation?" 

Data took a deep breath as if to brace himself for a longwinded answer, but before he could Geordi burst out laughing. 

It was a good feeling, a relief. Better than crying and better even when Data smiled and joined into the laughter. 

Most things started small. 

A confession with a word. And laughter with a smile. 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. If it doesn't make sense always keep in mind I am not a native speaker (always a good excuse). 
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know. 
> 
> This was supposed to end with some more smut but I wasn't feeling it. So I went back and re-wrote it. Maybe I'll add a porn epilouge. Who knows. 
> 
> Stay safe and be kind 💜


End file.
